


A Bullet for them, a Bullet for You

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Daddy Kink, Frottage, Gunplay, M/M, Suit Kink, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler works for the largest growing underground empires of New York.<br/>Josh leads the largest growing underground empire of New York.<br/>Tyler would die for Josh, but living is harder to do in a business like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guns for Hands

The cold tip pushed harshly past lips and down past teeth, tapping the back of his throat. 

"So", sighed Tyler, "you promise to be cooperative this time?". He gruntled, and the sharp pistol was pulled out of his mouth, and aimed at his face. "60,000 Dollars, by the end of this month, or you know the consequences". Tyler gave a sarcastic, forced smile, bobbing the weapon in front of the mans nose.   
"The end of this month? Can't I have more time?" The man pleaded.  
"Did I stutter? It's already an extension. By the end of the month Durrell, or she dies". Tyler was sick of petty begging, it made the job longer and harder, and not in the good way. He pounced of the table he was originally crouched on, tapped the gun twice on the mans bald head, then he popped it in his inside pocket, smoothed out his red beanie, and strolled out of the shop. 

The bitter wind of winter hit Tyler's cheeks as he entered the busy New York street. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, stared at the pavement, and began walking. People moved every direction around him, rushing to work, home, or indulging in the pleasures the Big Apple has to offer. The pleasures the Boss pays for. They are all mindless drones, spending their money on what the boss provides for them, without even knowing the intricate system they are drinking, gambling, and fucking on. This whole city is a woven chain of growing businesses, and where there are businesses, there are suppliers. That's where the boss comes in, he supplies, and in return, he gains respect. Not just respect, profit. Tyler pretends to be in it for the money, but really, he's just in it for him. He saved Tyler from the streets, gave him a home, a stable income, and more. 

Tyler, looked up, noticing he was there. The Takeaway shop was perfect, hidden in plain sight. No one would suspect anything from it, simply a working, greasy, Pizza shop. Tyler strolled in, nodding at Tony behind the counter, hopping over, and into the room behind. The mundane Pizza shop hid the truth from civilians, police, and opposition. Behind the shop, was an empire. Through the second door after the pizza ovens and fryers, down the stairs and past the guards, was a large bar. The bar was bustling with energy and life, New York accents filling the room, louder than the smooth jazz giving the dark basement a relaxed atmosphere. The dim lightings, glass fixtures, and plush booths have an air of the 1930's. Tyler was not interested in the bar though, he was more interested in the room behind the bar behind the pizza shop. He paced through the crowds, receiving quite a few nods and greetings throughout, but he was disinterested. 

He approached the door, finally, and giving a gentle yet loud knock. The door was opened by an unrecognised man in black, which gave Tyler a twang of fear, until he heard the voice from behind.  
"Let him in John". The tall, stern looking man, opened the door and moved out of Tyler's way, allowing him to enter the room. If the Bar was glamorous, the Boss' Study was beyond compare. Mahogany bookshelves lined the walls, the floor carpeted with a cloud-like fabric. The room was more long than high, and near the end of the room, in front of the beautiful indoor fountain, was the desk. The desk was large and bulky, but still matched the elegance of the room. Two chairs sat in front of it, placing two suspicious looking men. Then, behind the desk, sat on an extravagantly plush chair, was the boss. Joshua Dun, youngest mob leader on the East Coast, and most probably hottest. Dressed in a perfectly fitting black and red pinstripe suit, black shirt, red tie, and his signature fluffy, unkempt red hair, somehow fitting the air of sophistication his outfit gave off.  
His feet were resting on the desk, a lollipop stick popping out of his lips, seeming blasé with his current guests. As soon as Tyler entered the doorway, his expression changed from boredom to sudden excitement, pulling off his feet off the desk, sitting upright and sorting out his suit buttons. "I'm sorry men, we're gonna have to cut this meeting short, but I'll see you on Tuesday to sort out our... Arrangements", dragged on Josh, eyes shifting from the men to Tyler. They sighed in annoyance, but stood up, and left with a quick murmur of 'Thanks boss'. 

Tyler began pacing across the room, Josh shouting back "That's enough for today John, your paycheque is with Terry behind the bar". Tyler heard the door close behind the Tall man as he approached the desk, walking round it towards the boss. Josh turned his chair, and allowed Tyler to approach and sit himself on Josh's lap. As soon as Tyler straddled his thighs, their lips met in a fiery passion. They stayed like that for almost a minute, until they both had to breathe. "Good day?", Josh panted.  
"Okay, Durrell was being awkward with his payments again", Tyler replied, resting his head on Josh's shoulder.   
"Mngh, don't talk about Durrell while you're straddling me, talk about killer my boner". Both men giggled, then Tyler began to rut up against Josh. "What about you boss? Good day?". Josh groaned in reply, nipping Tyler's neck.  
"No ones here, no need for your silly 'boss'".   
"I'm sorry... Daddy", Tyler moaned.


	2. Goner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update guys! This is my first time writing smut so any constructive criticism is well accepted! Enjoy!

Josh's slender fingers knotted themselves in Tyler's thick hair, as he cursed under his breath. Josh was usually the one who did the talking, negotiations, persuading. But shit if Tyler wasn't amazing with his tongue. He dragged it across the under length of Josh's member, causing a hearty groan to escape the males lips. Josh's groan made Tyler groan, making sweet vibrations around Josh's dick. Tyler bobbed his head painfully slow, taking in the full length, his nose pressed against Josh's pelvis, then enticingly pulling his mouth up and off Josh's dick with a satisfying pop. "You like Daddy's dick?", Josh panted, rutting his penis on Tyler's cheek.  
"Mnh, yes daddy, please let me have more", Tyler moaned in a needy beg.  
"I have other plans for you, baby boy" Josh smirked, and pulled Tyler so they were at eye level. They attached each others mouths with ferocity, hands wondering to hips and chests and necks. Josh wrapped his legs around Tyler, then threw himself to the side, causing them to switch positions. Josh gazed down at Tyler with a primal stare, and darted down to connect lips to skin. Josh bit on Tyler's neck, causing the other to let out a throaty groan. Josh continued down to Tyler's nipples, lapping and sucking till they were painfully hard, and continued his course downwards. Tyler whimpered in anticipation and Josh left soft pecks around his member, completely ignoring the erect length, and instead focusing on thighs. Tyler gazed at the bush of red nestled in between his thighs, and suddenly lost air at the feeling of something soft and wet at his entrance. Josh used Tyler's thighs to grip, and pushed his mouth up into Tyler's hole, causing the other to lift himself off the Crimson bed, arching his back in ecstasy, letting out silent screams. Josh showed no remorse, lapping contently at the sweet entrance, pulling away after rapid strokes of his tongue to admire his handiwork. His fingers stroked their way up Tyler's body, till they rested on his plump lips. Tyler granted entry, and used any energy he had left to suck, hard, down on Josh's fingers. They left his mouth, speeding back down to their owners. "You ready baby?", Tyler heard Josh pant.  
"Yes Daddy, put them in me, please". This was all Josh needed to poke his first finger right into Tyler's hole, burying it down to the knuckle. Josh was to busy concentrating on Tyler's downstairs, but he could picture the face of his baby boy, gasping with bliss. "Please, move", Tyler requested in a strained voice. Josh slowly crooked his finger, exploring Tyler's inside. Within seconds, Josh found his prostate, causing Tyler to squeal.   
"You like that, don't you little prince?" Josh teased, loving the way his baby would be so pleasured without release. Without warning, Josh added a second finger, and began working Tyler's plump hole. Josh rapidly worked them in and out, eventually adding a third and final finger, while Tyler squirmed underneath him.   
"Daddy, please, I want you in me!" Tyler demanded.  
"I want doesn't get, my prince", Josh loved driving Tyler crazy underneath him.  
"I need you in me, Daddy!" Tyler was begging. Josh slowly pulled his fingers out, and rolled over the king sized bed, rummaging in the sleek bed side drawers to find chocolate scented lube and a condom. He rolled over, and took a moment to appreciate Tyler, legs spread wide, ready for his Daddy. Josh rolled the condom on, coating his dick generously with lube. Before entering, Josh slowly licked his way up Tyler's length, making him go crazy. Payback. Josh lined himself up with Tyler's entrance, and slowly pushed himself in, keeping eye contact with his prince throughout. As soon as his entire member was buried, Tyler whimpered for movement. Josh slowly and slickly pulled himself out to the tip, and slowly pushed himself in again. This continued for a minute, until Tyler moaned underneath Josh.  
"Was was that baby?" Josh smirked.  
"Faster Daddy", Tyler pleaded.  
Tyler knew this made every nerve in Josh stand on edge. Payback. Josh sped up, pounding into Tyler without remorse. Tyler was groaning a string of Josh's name and "harder Daddy", all while moaning at his neglected member, until Josh took it firmly in his lubed hands, and began pumping rapidly. Tyler exploded all over his chest, Josh cumming not long after. Riding it out, Josh laid himself on Tyler as he slowly pulled out. Both of them were wiped out, breathing regulating with each other.   
"Was that nice, little Prince?" Josh whispered into Tyler's ear  
Tyler simply responded with "I am gone"


End file.
